


A Standard Issue Guide on How to Become a Productive Member of Gem Society

by StevenUniversal



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gem history
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4320834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StevenUniversal/pseuds/StevenUniversal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the standard issue guide the all grown gems get when they <br/>first come out of the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little creation I started while I was bored one day. You all know that feel!

So you just came out of the ground! Congratulations, you are one of the newest gems to be created on the planet called ________! This guide will provide all that you need to know to become a hard-working and productive member of the gem race!


	2. A History of Gemkind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ill do the joke contest in the next chapter!

The gem race is a billions of years old race that has discovered space travel, inhabited worlds, and   
peacefully cooperated with most of the people who managed to pass our test (read more on the topic later). 

We gems have a mysterious beginning that none of us really know. Our top philosophers believe that we came out of the ground on home world, quickly conquering all of the other species on our planet with our gem weapons. After about two hundred thousand years we came up with the concept of space flight. 

Thus begun our conquest to the stars. We would come to planets, conquer their species, and use up the planet's life force to grow more gems. After repeating this process about 17,391 times, we suffered the first blemish in gem history at the great defeat of Black Onyx on the planet X-17392. 

Of course his defeat led to his immediate vaporization. This was when we decided to try a more diplomatic approach. When we came to a planet from then on we would always make them the offer of sending their best fighters to our test, or face immediate destruction. But who would come up with such a test?

Our test was thought up by none other than our glorious leader Yellow Diamond! The test is shaped like an inverted pyramid. Inside there is a circular chamber with fourteen to sixteen hallways leading off. Once the species that is being tested has entered one of the chamber they will be subjected to a rigorous challenge in which there is a high probability of fatality.

They may be subject to up to all of the rooms before being forced back into the central chamber. If they have the mental capacity to "think outside the box" they will discover that they only must press key places on the walls to open up the floor to the location of the gem power source. Once it is removed, the test chamber will disappear.

After about 3,000 years, we came across a troublesome little planet known locally as Earth. It was at this planet that one of our greatest commanders, Pink Diamond, turned upon us and decided to fight for the planet that she had fallen in love with. 

As per tradition, she shed her gem name and took the name Rose Quartz. We didn't consider her much of a threat at first. That is, until she started to show other gems the "beauty" of that forsaken planet. Before we put a stop to her, she got two of our top generals to fight with her. From there began a war that lasted 57 years. And with clashes few and far between, we eventually found it a waste of resources and left the few of them remaining to live in endlessly longing for the glory that is home world! Some gems still believe that our plans can be salvaged. This is our history, and now onto a better and brighter future beginning with you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of my interpretation!
> 
> You know what to do!
> 
> -StevenUniversal

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the first chapter was a little short but sit tight and read on!
> 
> Remember to drop a kudos, give creative criticism, and I'll give a shout out in the next chapter to whoever submits the best joke!
> 
> -StevenUniversal


End file.
